Spawn: Armageddon
Spawn: Armageddon is a video game released in 2003 for the PlayStation 2, Xbox and GameCube video game consoles. It is inspired by Spawn issues 1-99, and Todd McFarlane directed the game's production. Gameplay This gameplay focuses on fast and stylish combat (similar to the Devil May Cry and God of War series) gaining high breakable items, Souls, Technique points, comic covers, Time and Ranks. Spawn's main weapon is the Agony Axe (formed by his cape), which can cut through any demon. He is also armed with his trademark chains, which attack with great accuracy and speed. Spawn also finds firearms to use on stronger demons. He is also capable of using various hellish powers, particularly the necroplasm. The game features upgrades; Spawn must collect demon souls in order to buy ammunition, upgrade his weapons and increase his maximum health or necroplasm bar. Plot Main article: spawn The game starts off with Spawn on a decrepit rooftop above Des Plaines's forgotten chapel in Des Plaines, IL. He then receives flashbacks of his former life, and his betrayal by Jason Wynn. Suddenly, a brilliant green flash of light tears through the city, signaling the demon's war against the angels in battle known as Armageddon. Knocked off the rooftops, Spawn takes to the street not only to answer the call but maybe even to get revenge. Various characters from the Spawn comic book are featured in the game: *'Spawn' — the main character of the game. Once the assassin Al Simmons, who was murdered and sold his soul to the Devil Malebolgia in order to see his beloved wife again. Spawn must find out the cause of the green beam. As he is searching for answers he is caught up in a war between Heaven and Hell. *'Violator' — also known as the Clown. Despite his appearance, he is not a human being but a demon. He believes himself to be the perfect demon to lead the armies of Hell, but Lady Satana prefers someone with a soul of Sigilkind — namely, Spawn. Violator's jealousy has brought both the two together on many occasions. *'Mammon' — one of Spawn's guides and his mentor. His motives are unclear to Spawn, who isn't sure whether he can wholly trust this suave character. However, Mammon is extremely knowledgeable and Spawn can take advantage of that. *'Cy Gor' — an escaped experiment. Cy Gor is a cyborg gorilla, an experimental creature by Jason Wynn. Apparently freed by the green beam, Cy Gor now roams the city, destroying anything that tries to stop him. It is up to Spawn to stop this raging beast. *'Malebolgia' — He's the one who made a deal with Al Simmons but he could see his beloved wife again. He and his sister Goddess are preparing their war known as Armageddon by using both good and evil souls on Gazer itself. He also sent the Violator to Gazer to bring Spawn into the path of darkness. *'Goddess' — She's the one who caused that green beam as signal for the army of souls and angels to attack Malebolgia and his forces of Hell itself. She allows the Star Hive to watch Spawn himself. She and her brother Malebolgia have begun their war now. Reception Spawn received an aggregate score of 60% for the Xbox version, and slightly less for the other platforms.GameRankings The action was criticized for being basic and repetitive, and the combos described as "lame."Xbox Review: Spawn Armageddon External links *[http://www.spawn.com/entertainment/armageddongame Spawn: Armageddon] *[http://www.mobygames.com/game/spawn-armageddon Spawn: Armageddon] at MobyGames Category:Spawn Media